


A tiempo

by Ady87



Category: Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Jonathan Samuel Kent is Superboy, Jondami, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ady87/pseuds/Ady87
Summary: ¿Jon me estaba evitando? ¿Yo lo evitaba a él?¡Qué difícil eran los sentimientos!
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 15





	A tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Superboy (Jon) ni Robin (Damian), son propiedad de DCComics, solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

Sabía perfectamente que la vida que había llevado hasta el momento no era del todo normal ¡Por favor! Cualquier idiota con dos dedos de frente podría verlo. Hasta mi padre, en ocasiones, se asombraba de mis instintos asesinos que parecían no tener control alguno. Pero claro que los controlaba, o por lo menos había una persona que se encontraba totalmente a salvo de mí, Jonathan Kent.

Mi historia con Jon comienza cuando creí que él sería una grave amenaza para la humanidad, lo más seguro es que esto lo pensara por ideas preconcebidas que mi propio padre tenía para con el suyo; así que un buen día fui hasta donde se encontraba y sin más lo monté en mi motocicleta y lo secuestré. Ahora que recapitulo el pasado me doy cuenta de que Jon tampoco puso mucha resistencia a este hecho.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y desarrollamos una especie de “amistad” que por mi parte comenzó como una especie de conveniencia para mantenerlo vigilado, cosa que cambió cuando me encontraba más al pendiente de él que de alrededor de las misiones. Su paso por los jóvenes titanes estuvo lleno de altibajos, por lo menos al principio; yo no quería que perteneciera al equipo y me negué por un par de años con la excusa de que no tenía la edad adecuada ni había logrado el control de sus poderes.

Durante ese tiempo se crearon los supersons, con ese dúo ambos aprendimos a ser un verdadero equipo y la fortaleza que tanto Batman como Superman idearon para nosotros se convirtió en mi refugio, así como la persona de mi amigo Jon. Porque si, para mí Jon era mi único amigo, él único con el que podía contar independientemente de días u horas y cuando mi vida se convertía en una real mierda.

Sabía perfectamente que mi vida no había sido un camino de rosas, pero no creía lo que acababa de escuchar. Bruce no ganaría el premio al padre sensible y amoroso del año, pero hasta cierto punto creí que era leal conmigo. No pretendía que me dijera la verdad de mi nacimiento nada más llegar con él, ni cuando tenía once, trece o dieciséis años, pero creo que con dieciocho ya era capaz de comprender algunas cosas y aún así, cuando lo confronté después de un fuerte encuentro con la liga de asesinos y todo lo que Ra´s me gritó a la cara, continuó sin decirme la verdad. 

Curiosamente supe lo que mi padre pensaba de mí por una conversación que tenía con Dick. Ese día llegue antes de la universidad, la mansión no era mi primera parada después de la escuela, pero últimamente no tenía ganas de salir con Jon. Y no es que me hubiera olvidado de él o que estuviera enojado simplemente que, el único hijo de Superman tenía un par de semanas saliendo con su amiga Katy. La noticia no me cayó nada bien, según Tim y el idiota de Jason estaba padeciendo celos de amigos. Sabía que Jon apenas tenía quince años y que estaba en plena etapa de adolescencia y que por lo mismo sus hormonas estaban algo descontroladas, pero jamás pensé que aquella chiquilla rubia fuera a ser el centro de su atención. 

Traté de pensar lo mínimo posible acerca de lo que dos adolescentes solos pudieran hacer después de clases y decidí bajar a la batcueva a investigar un poco acerca de un caso que traía entre manos, al bajar la escalera y caminar por el pasillo hacía el superordenador de Batman escuché la voz de Dick.

\- ¡Pero Bruce! ¿De verdad no piensas decir nada? - el tono de voz era ciertamente reprobatorio, algo de lo que jamás pensara acerca de Grayson, siempre creí que era el único que seguía la palabra de padre de manera casi religiosa.

\- No lo haré Dick - mi padre dio un suspiro cansado - tú bien sabes como es Damián, no puedo confiar en él para esto.

El escuchar aquellas palabras supusieron un duro golpe para mí, a pesar del poco tiempo que habíamos convivido, había aprendido a confiar en él como padre y como mentor, el saber que aquel sentimiento no era recíproco me aturdió.

\- Insisto en que Damián debería ser quien tome la decisión - las palabras de Dick mostraban su convicción a pesar de que yo bien sabía lo que le estaba costando estar en desacuerdo con Batman.

\- Pues no lo haré, la decisión ya está tomada. Sabes que jamás quise que Damián viniera a esta casa, su crianza fue muy diferente y no me agrada que alguien tan involucrado con la liga de las sombras esté con nosotros… Pero es un Wayne y no puedo hacer nada con respecto a eso, además…

No quise seguir escuchando más, con esas palabras había sido suficiente. Sabía que mi padre no me trataba igual que a los demás, incluso soportaba más a Jason que a mí y ahora me quedaba claro el porqué. Jamás me había querido con él, los pensamientos se agrupaban en mi cabeza mientras subía las escaleras de la batcueva y me dirigía a mi habitación. Tomé una maleta pequeña y la llené de ropa, algunos libros, mi laptop, algunos cargadores y salí de la mansión sin un rumbo fijo.

Ingresé con mi motocicleta a la fortaleza y dejé mis cosas en mi habitación, no me molesté en desactivar los rastreadores de la moto, el celular o la laptop; me había quedado muy claro el desinterés de mi padre por lo que no creí necesario hacer tal acción ya que dudaba me buscara. Me di de baja en la universidad y me dispuse a tomarme un tiempo para pensar qué hacer con mi vida. En mi cama de la mansión había dejado el traje de Robin y creo que la acción era lo suficientemente elocuente para no necesitar una explicación adicional.

Los días pasaban y casi llevaba una semana en la fortaleza, afortunadamente los robots y la tecnología kryptoniana no me dejaban morir de hambre ya que yo no había salido en todo ese tiempo de aquel lugar; bastase decir que tampoco había sido buscado. Jon tampoco se había aparecido por el lugar y no podía dejar de extrañarlo con una mezcla de tristeza y añoranza.  
Salí de darme una ducha caliente y con sólo una toalla alrededor de las caderas me dirigí hacía la cocina, estaba hambriento y quería ver que más variedad de alimentos podía encontrar en los replicadores de la fortaleza. Había avanzado bastante en el lenguaje kryptoniano y comenzaba a programar con fluidez. Una exclamación sorprendida me hizo enderezarme de mi posición inclinada sobre la consola del ordenador; era una voz que no esperaba escuchar pronto ¿o tal vez, sí?

\- ¡Damián!

****************

Las cosas se habían complicado en Gotham, aunque no debería, escuché a mi padre platicando con mi madre; aparentemente mi amigo Damián, el hijo más pequeño de Bruce Wayne, alias Batman, había desaparecido hace unos días.

Me impresionó conocer tal noticia, hacía bastante tiempo que no platicaba o salía a patrullar con Damián, desde hace aproximadamente un año me di cuenta de que no veía a mi mejor amigo como tal, lo veía como algo más, como ese adolescente que está a poco de convertirse en hombre. Él despertó mis más sórdidas fantasías, o por lo menos aquellas que mi mente era capaz de idear a mi corta edad.

Por unos días me quedé en casa y traté de sacarle información nueva a mi padre sobre el paradero de Damián, pero no sabía nada. Cuando mi desesperación llegó a un punto que no pude saciar en casa, me dirigí a la mansión Wayne, fui recibido por Alfred de manera cortés pero de igual manera no conseguí que me dijera nada. Con el único que pude hablar fue con Tim y eso sólo porque como Superboy acosé a Red Robin por toda Gotham, hasta que me explicó que él tampoco sabía mucho; que aparentemente Damián había desaparecido de un momento a otro, dejando el manto de Robin y llevándose sus cosas, que su celular, su moto y algunos de sus gadgets se encontraban activos pero que Batman había ordenado que no se le buscara. Mi cara de frustración y enojo tal vez fue demasiado evidente ya que Red Robin me tomó de la capa y me devolvió a la azotea del edificio donde nos encontrábamos, no me había percatado de que había comenzado a levitar, y me dijo que a pesar de que quería y respetaba a Bruce, él había hecho su propia investigación y podía decirme donde se encontraba Damián.

Basta decir que tiempo me faltó para que Tim me dijera lo que sabía y yo salir, literalmente volando, hacia donde se encontraba mi mejor amigo. El tiempo de vuelo nunca se me había hecho tan largo ni las distancias tan enormes, a pesar de ello el viaje no pudo durar menos de cinco minutos y bajé a tierra para ingresar a aquella fortaleza localizada en ese lugar tan remoto.

La vista que me recibió me dejó aturdido por completo, Damián estaba inclinado sobre una de las computadoras de la fortaleza vestido únicamente con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, la dichosa prenda se tensaba alrededor de sus glúteos y enmarcaba sus piernas. Mi boca se secó ante tan etérea y sensual visión, dejándome únicamente la capacidad para pronunciar su nombre.

El aludido se volteó de inmediato y me otorgó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, pero algo no andaba bien, la luz que siempre acompañaba a la mueca de sus labios no llegó hasta sus ojos y al acercarme un poco más vi la inseguridad en sus pupilas.

\- ¡Jon! ¿Qué estás haciendo por acá? - la sonrisa de Damián no vaciló ni un momento, aunque no me perdí la vulnerabilidad de sus palabras, decidí que lo mejor era hablar de frente, Damián nunca se andaba con rodeos y no tenía porqué comenzar yo con ello a estas alturas.

\- Supe que no estás viviendo en la mansión y un pajarito me dijo dónde encontrarte - hice una pausa reponiendo mi aliento y dándole espacio para que fabricara su respuesta. A pesar de haber percibido algo de su estado de ánimo a mi ingreso a la fortaleza no estaba preparado para ver que efectivamente Damián se encontraba más afectado de lo que estaba dejando entre ver.

\- No quiero saber quien de los chismosos de la mansión te lo dijo pero tampoco es un secreto, no hui ni me estoy escondiendo - mientras me decía aquello y retiraba su mirada de la mía se dirigió a uno de los sofás de la sala haciéndome con la cabeza la invitación a que lo siguiera - simplemente ya no podía quedarme más en la mansión.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te fuiste? - no sabía si iba a ser capaz de sacarle la verdadera razón de su ausencia, Damián nunca fue bueno compartiendo sus sentimientos o pensamientos con los demás, quería creer que la amistad que forjamos me daba cierto margen de maniobra para mis preguntas.

\- Considero que no es un buen momento para seguir compartiendo vivienda con mi padre, además en algún punto tengo que independizarme ¿no lo crees? - la seca respuesta y su negativa a mirarme nuevamente me dijeron que ahí había algo más que no me estaba diciendo.

Despacio me acerqué hasta sentarme a un lado de él y lentamente tomé su mano, no era un movimiento común en nuestra relación de amistad, pero tampoco eran circunstancias usuales las que estábamos viviendo. El cuerpo de Damián dio un brinco cuando sintió mi cercanía, aunque contrario a lo que pensé que haría tomó mi mano aún más fuerte, llevando ambas a su regazo.

\- ¿Sabes Jon? - hizo una pausa y pude ver cómo se movió su manzana de adán al paso de su saliva - siempre has estado ahí… han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida desde que te conozco y siempre has estado conmigo… si nunca te lo he dicho… gracias.

Sus palabras me dejaron totalmente descolocado, no sabía que Damián me tuviera en tan alta estima, una sonrisa afloró a mis labios y sin pensarlo, casi de manera natural, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y disimuladamente inhalé el aroma picante e intoxicante de su piel. No sabía qué contestarle, cualquier respuesta me parecía innecesaria por lo que armándome de valor y rogando a Rao que no estuviera cometiendo un error garrafal, deposité un suave beso en su clavícula.

La mano de Damián apretó la mía en un agarre firme y con la otra tomó mi barbilla hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los míos, lentamente acercó su rostro al mío y cerré mis párpados cuando sentí el suave contacto de sus labios con mi aliento. Eran como terciopelo, tibios y a la vez electrizantes, su aliento chocaba con el mío y fue inevitable que un gemido saliera de mi garganta, eso solo provocó que Damián afianzara su agarre en mi rostro y que soltara mi mano para tomarme de la cintura y pegarme más a su cuerpo.

Me sentía en el cielo, su lengua acarició mis labios pidiendo el acceso a mi boca, cosa que concedí con entusiasmo y mis dedos se acercaron a acariciar su espalda en lentos movimientos circulares. Su piel estaba fresca y podía sentir con mis dígitos algunas de las cicatrices que había ganado a lo largo de su vida. Mi aliento se hacía más y más irregular al paso del tiempo, sus labios y su lengua me estaba conquistando de manera avasalladora y yo no quería hacer nada por detenerlo. Al contrario, deseaba que aquello siguiera su curso natural y saber lo que era ser uno mismo con la persona que amaba. 

Me incorporé un poco de mi posición sentada sin dejar de tocarlo y despacio, casi como si temiera asustar a un animal salvaje, me coloqué en su regazo mientras con mis manos rodeaba su cuello. Mi boca se abrió aún más recibiendo gustosa su lengua y todas las sensaciones que ella causaba en mi. Estaba tan concentrado en sentir toda aquella nueva experiencia que no me percaté del momento en que Damián dejó de besarme y separó su rostro del mío, fue hasta que me llamó por mi nombre que abrí mis ojos y traté de comprender lo que me estaba diciendo.

\- ¡Jon! ¡Jon! - parecía que no era la primera vez que trataba de llamar mi atención por lo que traté de controlar el acelerado golpeteo de mi corazón y el rápido correr de la sangre en mis venas que se reflejaba en un retumbar de oídos, para prestarle atención.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - esperaba que mi cara reflejara la incomprensión que sentía porque realmente no sabía porqué habíamos parado.

\- ¡Tú dime! - la duda parecía ser suficiente en mis palabras porque Damián me separó de él depositándome de nueva cuenta en el sofá a un lado de él y volteó a verme con una mirada dolida en su cara - ¿Qué pasa con Katy?

************

No podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer, Jon era mi mejor amigo y por un momento dejé de verlo como tal para hacer lo que siempre había deseado en secreto. Ahora que estábamos a una distancia prudencial y segura para que mis sentimientos no nublaran mi raciocinio me di a la tarea de observar su rostro; su respiración seguía descontrolada, sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas y sus labios estaban húmedos e hinchados por los besos que habíamos intercambiado. Pero yo necesitaba respuestas por lo que volvía a increparlo con la misma interrogante.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Katy? - la paciencia no era una de mis virtudes, pero el sólo hecho de que mis sentimientos estuvieran mezclados lo hacía todo más desesperante - No sabía que eras de los que jugaban a dos bandas Jon… y sinceramente yo no quiero ser parte de eso…

\- ¡No sé de qué me estás hablando! ¿Qué tiene que ver Katy en todo esto? ¿Ella te hizo algo? - su carita preocupada había desplazado al deseo que acababa de demostrar. Yo no era de dar explicaciones, pero estaba con Jon y él era mi excepción para todo.

\- No, no me hizo nada... - hice una pausa y di un suspiro, para nada me agradaba lo que iba a decir, pero era mejor dejar las cosas en claro con Jon - hasta donde sé, Katy es tu novia ¿o me equivoco?

El sonrojo en sus mejillas me descolocó un poco, los segundos que tardaba en contestar me estaban haciendo sentir como un idiota ya que pensaba me estaba dando la razón con su silencio.

\- No te preocupes Jon, está bien… - me levanté de donde me encontraba sentado y me encaminé hacia la habitación donde me estaba quedando y cerré la puerta tras de mí. A pesar de que ya conocía la verdad de antemano, dolía el saber que Jon no era ni sería mío.

***********

Por unos minutos me quedé sentado en aquel sillón sin saber qué era lo que había pasado. Damián estaba sumamente extraño y no sabía porqué después de besarme me soltaba aquellas preguntas sobre Katy. 

Esa niña de trenzas rubias había sido mi mejor amiga desde que recordaba y hacía cosa de poco menos de un mes, se había acercado a mi casa una tarde y me había dicho que le gustaba y que quería que fuera su novio; si bien la situación fue incómoda ya que yo no tenía los mismos sentimientos que ella, pensé que todo había quedado claro y que nuestra amistad seguiría como hasta el momento, pero no contaba con que mi amiga era demasiado insistente. Al parecer mi primera negativa la tomó como un “quizás después” y poco a poco comenzó a invadir mi espacio hasta casi sentirme acosado.

Pero continuaba sin saber qué relación podían tener la ausencia de Damián con mi acosadora personal. Me dirigí hacía la cocina para preparar algo de cenar ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y por lo que había visto al llegar Damián no había comido y aún no salía de su habitación. Tomé un profundo respiro y en voz baja le informé a mi padre que me quedaría en la fortaleza y que no llegaría a casa, obtuve una respuesta afirmativa y me puse afanosamente a demostrar mis dotes culinarias.

La suave música de jazz ambientaba la atmósfera alienígena de la fortaleza y a la vez me distraía de mis caóticos pensamientos. Con parsimonia y eficiencia corté las verduras que había llevado y las coloqué en una plancha, mientras estas se asaban a fuego lento, me dispuse a mezclar la vinagreta para una ensalada autóctona de Kryptón. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al imaginarme la cara de Damián cuando viera las hortalizas de tan extraños colores.

Terminé incluso de poner la mesa y Damián seguía sin aparecer por la sala común de la fortaleza, dejé el platón de puré que me había faltado y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación de mi compañero, tocando de manera discreta. Cuando pasó un tiempo considerable y no salió me dispuse a abrir la puerta aún sin el permiso de quien se encontraba dentro.

La vista que me recibió fue un shock directo hacía mi persona, Damián se encontraba de espaldas de mí, parado al lado del balcón, vestido únicamente con unos apretados boxers color negro que le delimitaban absolutamente toda su parte trasera, su espalda cubierta de cicatrices atrajo mi atención y mis ojos recorrieron todo el camino de su columna vertebral hasta llegar a la base de su cadera. Sentí que me costaba trabajo respirar, como si todo el oxígeno de la habitación hubiera desaparecido dejándome luchando por un poco de aire para sobrevivir. 

Lentamente me acerqué hasta dónde él se encontraba, el único indicativo que dio Damián de que sabía que me acercaba fue que su cuerpo se puso tenso y su respiración se hizo más lenta de lo normal.  
Si él esperaba que su actitud me refrenara o me hiciera sentir incómodo y terminara por irme de su habitación, se equivocaba. Sólo tenía quince años y si, era bastante tonto en ocasiones, ingenuo y torpe; pero había una sola cosa que quería por sobre todo y eso era Damián Wayne. 

Caminé hasta estar detrás de él y lo rodeé con mis brazos pegando totalmente mi pecho a su espalda. Hizo el amago de separarse de mí, pero era mitad kryptoniano y esa fuerza era suficiente para mantenerme en mi sitio. Escuché a su corazón acelerarse y a sus pulmones tomar una breve cantidad de aire, conocía muy bien a Damián y tendía a sobre analizar todo, supongo que era una cualidad inherente al ser hijo de Batman y, por lo mismo, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que decidiera deshacerse de mí, superfuerza o no presente.

\- No sé a que se refiere tu pregunta acerca de Katy… - su boca tomó aliento y proseguí hablando antes de que no tuviera otra oportunidad - pero no tengo nada con ella, no somos más que amigos.

\- Pues no es lo que se sabe en la escuela, fui a buscarte hace un tiempo y me dijeron que estabas almorzando con tu novia - me encontraba impactado por sus palabras y sólo atiné a abrazarlo más fuerte y pegar mi mejilla a su nuca - en un principio no quise creerlo así que fui a buscarte y Katy te estaba besando… no creí prudente molestarte y me fui de ahí.

Los sucesos que Damián me estaba relatando los recordaba perfectamente, Katy había sido muy insistente en que almorzara con ella en nuestro lugar de siempre y yo creí que era una buena oportunidad para decirle de mis sentimientos por mi mejor amigo, ella se había comportado de manera normal y no me había vuelto a hablar de que fuera su novio por lo que pensé que nuestra amistad continuaba de la misma manera. No podría haber estado mas equivocado, en la primera oportunidad que me tuvo cerca se abalanzó sobre mí y yo temiendo que se cayera y lastimara la tomé por la cintura protegiéndola con mi cuerpo, momento que ella aprovechó para tomar mi cara y besarme sin mi consentimiento. En cuanto pude me deshice de su agarre y le dejé claro que no podía corresponderle, ni en ese momento ni en un futuro ya que yo ya tenía a alguien.

Viéndolo desde el punto de vista de Damián, entendía el porqué de su actuar.

\- Sé lo que viste y te puedo decir que no hay nada entre ella y yo – sentí que su cuerpo se tensaba aún más y supe que no me estaba creyendo nada, suspiré pero tomé la firme decisión de no separarme de él hasta que le quedara claro que él era el único para mí – te conozco Damián y se qué no me estás creyendo nada de lo que te estoy diciendo… Te propongo algo, hablemos ambos con ella, o hagamos lo que tú quieras… lo que sea, pero quiero que confíes en lo que te estoy diciendo, necesito que confíes en mí.

\- No es que no confíe en ti Jon, pero sé lo que vi y yo…

No le permití un reclamo más, abusando de mi súper velocidad me puse frente a él y tomé sus labios en un beso por demás demandante. Jamás había iniciado un beso, pero Damián era todo lo que yo quería, además, el estar tan cerca de su cuerpo casi desnudo estaba haciendo estragos en mí. Solo tenía quince años y era un adolescente mitad kryptoniano y por demás hormonal.

Su boca correspondió a mi beso y su lengua asaltó la mía, gemí complacido y me sentía como mantequilla derretida entre sus brazos. Aquellos músculos me habían rodeado y apresado a su pecho, mis manos se encontraban en su espalda y delineé lo más que pude de ella. Me sentía arder, mi sangre estallaba por todas mis venas y mis pulmones no alcanzaban a tomar suficiente aire, me sentía mareado y enfebrecido de placer. Inconscientemente me empecé a restregar contra cualquier parte del cuerpo de Damián que tenía a mi alcance, mis manos bajaban peligrosamente al término de su espalda y mis dígitos se posaron en sus glúteos los cuáles apreté golosamente.

\- Espera… Jon… - la voz entrecortada de Damián era música para mis oídos, yo no quería esperar, ni mucho menos parar, quería seguir con aquella danza sensual de besos y caricias, quería que me tocara por todas partes y por sobre todas las cosas, quería que me hiciera suyo, ¡ya!

\- ¡No quiero esperar! – aunque mi cabeza tenía en claro lo que quería, no era capaz de vocalizar mis pensamientos por lo que aproveché que me soltó un momento para tomar mi playera y sacarla por mi cabeza, aventándola a un rincón de la habitación. Me lancé de nuevo contra Damián para atacar su cuello con mis labios y dientes, tal vez demasiado fuerte porque soltó un quejido con un poco de dolor.

\- ¡Contrólate un poco Jon! – a pesar de su voz imperiosa sus manos comenzaron a recorrerme el cuerpo con caricias demandantes, me acomodé contra su cuerpo de tal manera que pudiera refregar mi entrepierna contra su muslo y sentía que mi pene estaba más duro que nunca.

Las palabras sobraban, a pesar de que Damián intentó separarse de mí no podía con mi fuerza, y a decir verdad no es que estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo real, toqué cada rincón de su cuerpo, mis manos inquietas querían sentirlo. Él por su parte ya se había deshecho de mi pantalón y de mi ropa interior, mis zapatos y calcetines eran cosa del pasado y únicamente nos separaba ese bóxer negro que portaba y que cubría su prominente erección. 

\- ¡Jon! – la manera en cómo gemía mi nombre me estaba volviendo loco, no tenía experiencia en tener intimidad con alguien más, pero me masturbaba como cualquier adolescente de mi edad y jamás me había sentido tan caliente y necesitado como en esos momentos - ¿Estás seguro de esto Jon?

Como respuesta a su interrogante lo tumbé sobre la cama y me coloqué encima del él restregándome de tal manera contra su cuerpo que más bien parecía que quisiera fundirme con él. Con un rápido movimiento digno del chico maravilla Damián intercambió nuestras posiciones y con una ardiente mirada se acercó a darme un caliente y demandante beso. Su lengua encontró la mía haciendo que se encresparan los dedos de mis pies, su boca bajó por mi mandíbula y dejó un recorrido de mordidas por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pezones los cuales mordisqueó hasta que supliqué piedad.

Damián solo rio un poco y continuó su camino descendente hasta mi bajo vientre, repartió besos y ligeras mordidas alrededor de mi pene, el cual estaba tan duro que dolía. No podía creer que verdaderamente me encontraba en la cama con él, todos y cada unos de mis más profundos deseos se estaban haciendo realidad. 

Un dedo entró en mi interior dejándome una sensación húmeda, mis neuronas no estaban haciendo conexión alguna en ese momento, Damián casi no hablaba y yo solo podía escuchar mis gemidos y jadeos que salían incontrolables de mi boca. El placer era tan sublime, que por momentos perdía la consciencia de mí mismo. La presión en mi trasero se fue haciendo más intensa, pero gracias a mi súper fuerza y capacidad de regeneración, no sentía ninguna clase de dolor sino únicamente placer. 

Llegó un momento en que las suaves caricias de Damián ya no fueron suficientes y mi boca exclamó demandando las exigencias que mi cuerpo sentía insatisfechas; Damián no se quedó atrás ya que cuando volteé a ver su rostro este estaba congestionado, sudoroso y con una ardiente mirada que estaba seguro era reflejo de la mía. Sentía el cuerpo sofocado, mis pulmones no eran capaces de adquirir el aire suficiente para poder respirar de manera normal, el deseo me estaba matando, quería que todo continuara por siempre y a la vez que terminara el tormento al que Damián me estaba sometiendo.

De repente el peso del cuerpo de Damián desapareció y frustrado y temeroso abrí los ojos rápidamente para buscarlo… babeé al observar cómo a pocos pasos de la cama Damián estaba de pie retirándose la única prenda que se interponía para, al fin, poder sentir nuestros cuerpos desnudos. La visión de su miembro duro y goteante hizo que mi boca salivara, no podía creer que al fin nos encontráramos ahí, así. Antes de que cambiara de opinión extendí mi mano a la vez que abría mis piernas en invitación a que se adentrara en mí. Damián sonrió de una manera que me dejó asombrado, era una sonrisa sincera, de las pocas que le había visto otorgar en lo que llevábamos de conocernos y me sentí sumamente afortunado de ser el receptor de una de ellas.

Damián se acercó a mi y de manera suave pero firme se acomodó arriba de mí encajando perfectamente sus caderas entre mis piernas haciendo que nuestros penes se acariciaran entre sí de manera húmeda y enloquecedora. No supe en que momento comencé a dejar salir gemidos de mi garganta, pero cualquier método de expresión me parecía insuficiente para manifestar cómo me sentía en ese momento. Mis manos se deslizaron por el cabello oscuro y suave de Damián mientras sus labios recorrían un camino por mi cuello hasta llegar a uno de mis pezones, una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el otro botón rosado hasta que tanta estimulación me parecía una tortura.

Se separó de mi cuerpo de nueva cuenta, pero ahora fue para moverme hasta quedar boca abajo en la cama, suavemente me acomodó con las rodillas sobre el colchón y sosteniendo mi peso con mis antebrazos y el tórax; nunca había estado con nadie en ese estado tan íntimo y por un momento quedé desconcertado con la posición en la que me encontraba, las manos de Damián me acariciaron los glúteos y los separaron un poco. Un grito escapó de mi garganta al sentir a una lengua dejar cálidas caricias en la sensible piel alrededor de mi ano, grité y gemí hasta que mi garganta quedó ronca y ya no era consciente de dónde estaba ni cómo me llamaba, sólo me dedicaba a sentir las caricias de Damián.

Unos dedos volvieron a ingresar en mi interior, no sabía muy bien que era lo que Damián estaba haciendo, pero se sentía fantástico. Después de varios minutos en que sus dígitos me estuvieron estimulando, tocaron una parte dentro de mí que hizo que mi miembro se endureciera hasta un límite doloroso y que escurriera un chorro de líquido blancuzco. Ya no soportaba más, no podía coordinar ningún pensamiento decente, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba algo más que sus dedos ¡Y lo necesitaba ya! Mi mente estaba desconectada del todo y mi cerebro sólo pudo balbucear rogando y mendigando porque me hiciera suyo a la menor brevedad.  
************

Ni en mis mejores sueños pensé que algún día podría tener así a Jon, la euforia me había obnubilado y estaba dándole rienda suelta a mis deseos más profundos. Después del pobre intento de plática que habíamos tenido en el salón de la fortaleza hice bastante tiempo apelando a la impaciencia innata de Jonathan Kent, pero en esta ocasión mis perfectos cálculos fallaron, la teoría de que Jon se aburriría y se iría cayó cual edificio en demolición en el momento en que pacientemente me dio mi espacio y después me buscó en mi habitación.

La inocencia que me presentaba con su torpe explicación acerca de su amiga me irritaba y enternecía a partes iguales ¿Cómo podía aspirar a tener una relación con él? ¡Si se le estaba escapando lo esencial que eran mis sentimientos! Quería gritar de la frustración al ver que no nos podíamos comprender y por ese motivo escogí, como siempre, el aislamiento. Pero cuando se me acercó torpemente prometiendo no tener contacto alguno con aquella chica y pidiéndome que confiara en él no pude hacer otra cosa que bajar mis defensas, situación que descaradamente aprovechó para besarme y ya no pude hacer nada.

Los labios de Jon fueron deliciosos, tan suaves, húmedos y dulces que su sabor me embriagó por completo, mis torpes intentos de detenerlo no sirvieron más que para incentivarlo de continuar con aquellos besos que bien sabía terminarían en la cama. La poca consciencia de la que hacía alarde me decía que parara, que Jon era apenas un adolescente de quince años, pero ya no podía detenerme, no quería hacerlo. Por primera vez en mi vida quería simplemente tomar lo que deseaba y no lo que los demás querían que hiciera, por primera vez mandaría todo al diablo y ya me las vería después con las consecuencias.

Ahora me encontraba ahí, con Jon gimiendo debajo de mí, loco de placer y sin saber realmente que era lo que pedía, el saber que mi tierno compañero era virgen me hacía endurecer y querer marcarlo por dentro y por fuera, de todas las maneras posibles para que siempre se quedara conmigo. Saqué mis dedos de su interior y de nueva cuenta lo acaricié con mi boca buscando lubricarlo lo más posible ya que no contaba con lubricante alguno o algo que se le pareciera, yo había ido a la fortaleza para alejarme de la mansión y de mi familia, no para tener sexo con alguien. Cuando consideré que Jon se encontraba todo lo listo que alguien puede estar en tan precaria situación me retiré un poco de él, tomé algo de mi propia saliva y junto con los propios fluidos de mi pene me humedecí lo más que pude, sabía a la perfección que el umbral de dolor en Jon, al ser mitad kryptoniano, era alto; pero no deseaba hacerle sentir dolor alguno, solo placer.

Si los gritos de ¡más! Y la manera en que sus paredes internas me estaban apretando el miembro era indicativo de algo, Jon lo estaba pasando muy, muy bien. Sus manos buscaron el contacto con mi cuerpo, aunque con esa posición era sumamente difícil por lo que con cuidado me retiré de él y antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir cosa alguna, lo volteé de nuevo hasta quedar ambos de frente y volví a penetrarlo de una sola estocada satisfaciendo a mi pareja. 

Tenerlo de frente fue toda una nueva experiencia, ciertamente todo era nuevo pues yo tampoco había estado de manera íntima con alguien, pero el ser capaz de ver su rostro y las expresiones que pasaban por el era ciertamente gratificante. Busqué sus labios besándolos y mordiéndolos de manera ardiente y a su vez sentí como sus uñas se encajaban en mi espalda haciéndome sentir un doloroso placer. Mis estocadas a sus entrañas se volvieron irregulares, así como nuestras respiraciones, sus manos me apretaban juntándome a su cuerpo como si quisiera que nuestras pieles se fundieran en una sola, el sudor empapaba las sábanas y mi necesidad ya era dolorosa. Acerqué mi boca a su cuello y chupé un punto cerca de el hasta que un fuerte grito de Jon y la repentina humedad entre nuestros vientres me indicó que acababa de llegar al orgasmo. Su pasión desató la mía y las contracciones de su recto me estimularon hasta que vacié todo mi semen dentro de él.

La bruma post orgásmica era deliciosa, con cuidado me salí de Jon, pero no pude levantarme de la cama, si algo había aprendido en los minutos anteriores era que Jonathan Kent era pasional y demandante, así que no tuve más remedio que acomodarme a un lado de él en la misma cama y no decir nada cuando se abrazó a mi cual pulpo. Jon siempre fue mucho de contacto físico al contrario mío pero ya no tenía caso pretender que podía negarle algo a mi compañero, suspiré levemente y alcancé a tomar una sábana que coloqué sobre nosotros, el sudor de nuestros cuerpos se enfriaría pronto y aunque Jon era muy resistente a las enfermedades por su herencia alienígena y yo por mis duros entrenamientos, simplemente era agradable acurrucarnos juntos después de haber hecho el amor, pensamiento que jamás pondría en palabras ni aun bajo tortura.

No fue mucho el tiempo que dormimos y el sonido incesante del estómago de Jon era un despertador bastante bueno, él aún se encontraba dormido, abrazado a mi y con su cabeza recargada en mi pecho. Le acaricié el cabello y me permití tomar un respiro cerca de el aspirando su olor natural. Sus pestañas me hicieron cosquillas en el pecho y supe que estaba por despertar; a los pocos segundos abrió los ojos y todo su rostro se volvió de un rojo furioso cuando se percato que nos encontrábamos desnudos y abrazados en la misma cama.

\- ¿Qué sucede Jhonny boy? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? – no pude evitarme burlarme un poco de él, pero cuando vi que evitaba mirarme y que no respondía a mis pullas le tomé la cara con las manos y lo obligué a levantar su mirada hacia mí - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Damián… yo… - sus ojos se nublaron por un momento y tuve la certera impresión de que en cualquier momento lloraría - ¿te hice daño? ¿te duele algo? 

\- ¡No! No es eso… es que… yo… - el rubor continuaba en su cara a causa de mis preguntas, pero el que se mostrara tímido no era tan común en él, como me había advertido mentalmente unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos e hizo el amago de pararse de la cama, cosa que no le permití, sino que por el contrario lo acerqué más a mi pecho y con mis dedos limpié sus lágrimas. Sólo una cosa se me ocurría que lo pondría en ese estado y el solo pensamiento rebotó en mi pecho yendo a parar a mi estómago.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? – su silencio me hizo pensar lo peor por lo que ahora fui yo quien se separó de él, pero sus manos se aferraron a mi y con su súper fuerza no pude cumplir mi cometido.

\- ¡Claro que no! Me gustó mucho estar contigo… pero no quiero que pienses que solo quiero eso de ti – la inocencia de Jon me enternecía, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y comencé un beso suave y lento que esperaba disipara sus dudas acerca de lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

\- Por supuesto que no pienso mal de ti, Jon. Y de verdad espero que no creas que yo te quiero solo para tener sexo – aún se ruborizaba con las palabras y ese color de sus mejillas me hacía tener los pensamientos más pecaminosos que alguien pudiera pensar – ya hablaremos bien de esto, pero ahora creo que es momento de comer algo antes de que tu estómago nos coma a ambos.

La suave risa de Jon era lo que esperaba conseguir y con un acuerdo tácito él se retiró a su propia habitación para darse una rápida ducha antes de comer. Me hubiera gustado tener la experiencia de bañarnos juntos, pero sería algo que tendría que esperar, aunque esperaba no fuera por mucho mas tiempo.


End file.
